


Appreciating Anakin...Always...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Obikin., One True Pairing, Poetry, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Obi-Wan's P.O.V.Anakin...A two sided coin...





	Appreciating Anakin...Always...

Always on the move  
Always more to prove.

Always head-strong  
Always play's along.

Always spontaneous reaction  
Always half-hearted interaction.  
\----------------------------  
Always Anakin  
So close at my side.  
Always Anakin  
Fills me with pride.

Always to Anakin  
I appeared cruel to be kind.  
Always Anakin  
Filled my mind.

For Always Anakin  
We must now part.  
Always Anakin  
Fills my aching heart...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the title thought out for a while but this was only born from Obi-Wans quote which became the opening line.


End file.
